starchitectfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
This page is a list of glitches that can happen in Starchitect. Please add glitches with how it happens if possible. The Timeless Glitch. Causes a system to be stuck in a certain stage when it doesn't look like it or shouldn't be, the glitch occasionally happens when resetting a system, and the system turns back to normal upon entering Starchitect again. Planet Reset Glitch. This happens sometimes when you reset a system to where it would destroy your planets. It causes to planets to stay there no matter how many times when you reset the time. This can allow you to make very large systems. Life Glitch on Small and Tiny Terrestrial Planets On a small planet, the life likelihood was 50% with a simple single-celled life (because of the moon). But I tried over 8 times and life didn't form. Similarly, on a tiny terrestrial planet, I had to try over 20 times to get life on it despite the life likelihood being 7.5% and rising. This glitch happens only on those terrestrial planets - not on the other sizes. Otherwise, the percentages seem to be true. Even on moons that happen to be able to develop single-celled life (including smaller moons than the enormous moons, simply because of tidal forces), the percentage is correct at 20%. Usually, the maximum attempts required for life there are 8-10. But on small and tiny terrestrial planets, the percentage is clearly not correctly shown. Life on Moons Orbiting Terrestrial Planets This is an odd glitch based upon the fact that if you have a small moon (up to a large moon, but not a humongous moon) orbiting a terrestrial planet, if another terrestrial planet has a larger moon, the smaller moon can get single-celled life, just like moons on gas giants. In gas giants, it is sensible - a larger moon pulls on the smaller moon, causing tidal effects while orbiting. Tidal effects heat up the moon's inner layers, getting water on it to form life. On the other hand, it seems nonsensical that a terrestrial moon can hold on to an atmosphere and have a molten core for over 1 billion years. Yet, this glitch lets life develop and stay. There also can be life on moons on the hot side of the habitable zone (so uninhabitable because it is too hot) - I tried it up to 0.56 AU on a tiny gas giant (on a G0 star) and a moon could have life. Yes - and that also works with terrestrial planets. This is probably a small, unnoticed programming error that caused life to form on so many moons rather than just moons with certain conditions (certain conditions include: inside the habitable zone or in the cold side outside the habitable zone, with other larger moons (NOT the same size, so enormous moons can only get life inside the habitable zone) orbiting the same gas giant. Anti-Energy Loss Glitch This glitch is basically being able to make planets without using energy. this glitch is accessed by creating a planet but not saving it right away. The way it happened to me, I left a planet, ready to be created but didn't save it right away, instead of saving it 20+ minutes later without closing my computer, and I found my self able to create infinite planets. the only thing that stopped me from making more planets was I ran out of space in the system to create a planet without it being ejected. total planets in the system were 34 terrestrial, 4 gas, resulting in a 38 planet system. unfortunately, I had to delete this system due to it lagging the game to Hell. My theory on why this happens is because the game continues running code to create energy while you are away. Lots of planets glitch If you are to place a moon or a planet at the very beginning of a stage, it will not be destroyed by resetting time to that stage. Like if you were to place a moon at the beginning of the moon stage and reset the moon stage, it won't be destroyed. So if you place the maximum amount of gas giants with the amount of energy you have at the very beginning of the gas giant stage, you could then wait until you energy is full, then go back in time to the gas giants stage (WITHOUT DESTROYING YOUR PREVIOUS GIANTS) you could then add more gas giants to that stage than you normally can! You can't get as many planets as the Anti Energy Loss glitch, but if you're not patient, this is the way to go \_('_')_/ Insufficient Energy Glitch When creating a gas giants in an B0 star system and getting to the fifth one, I experienced (at 21 energy) a red box error message saying: "insufficient energy". Screenshot unfortunately did not capture message.